This invention relates to controlling the output of AC machines, and more particularly, to a buck-boost power converter for controlling the output of an electric starter generator.
High speed AC machines optimized for small size can have high AC impedances. During steady state operation when generating power to a DC load through a rectifier, the high AC impedances are not a major problem. However, when the loads are suddenly applied or removed, the high AC impedances are a problem. This is the case, because the changes in the DC voltages supplied from the rectifier to the loads, as a result of the application or removal of the loads, are unacceptably large.
One manner in which this problem has been addressed is to use a large capacitor bank at the output of the rectifier to supply or absorb the transient energy. However, the large capacitor bank adds much size and weight, which is problematic in a system in which size and weight must be limited as much as possible. Thus, there remains a need for improvement.